Many types of fuel pumps are utilized for internal combustion engines to supply fuel to the engine from a remotely positioned fuel tank. Cam-operated diaphragm pumps and positive displacement vane type pumps are in use. The significant objectives of a pump for automotive use are long life without the need for replacement parts or repair, adequate pressure and gallon per hour (gph) output, ability to run on a 12-volt electrical source, and a quiet operation will not be disturbing to passengers in vehicles in which the pump is used.
Pumps utilizing a gear type rotor are known. The present invention has the objectives of meeting the above requirements in a construction in which manufacturing cost is minimized and performance is optimized. It is a further object to provide a construction which compensates for misalignment in assembly without affecting pump operation. Another object is the provision of a construction which avoids expensive machining and critical assembly dimensions.
Objects and features of the present invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the the invention is described, together with a disclosure directed to persons skilled in the art to enable the making and using of the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.